The lost clan
by Dexter-83
Summary: What will happen when Naruto discovers his legacy left behind by the Uzumaki's? But while he is at it, let's go back in time when Uzu was not destroyed, witness a couple of great battle's fought by the Uzumaki's and follow the events as the 'the O so coward nations' decide to join hands for the destruction of a single island Nation. Not longer heroic when you that it like this


**I have not owned Naruto what so ever. Probably never will, can never tell for sure though. But any of the characters or any of the OC that I used are not my own.**

 **This story is my second fanfic and my dream project, which I wanted to write for so long, but the ending of Naruto Shippuden left me sore and without any motivation, but now I am finally able to overcome it. So without further ado, I present to you the prologue of...**

The lost clan

' _Everyone was affected by the war there was not a single corner of the ninja world was left untouched, but the spirit to protect our families was what drove us where no one dared to go before.'_

 _._

 _._

"Sofa (Grandfather)" the boy called out in his soft voice as he pushed open the wooden door, peeking through it, he had spiky black colored hair, violet eyes and was wearing an elegant blue colored shirt and dark black pants. "You in their" he questioned as he stepped inside the dim lit room to see the old man he was looking for sitting in front of his study table with his back facing him wearing almost the exact same clothes as he was wearing but he had a long white coat on him.

"Sofu" the boy called out once more, but still got no sign of acknowledgment back which worried him. Generally his Grandfather was an always attentive person to things going on around him sometimes lazy, but none the less always on the top of his game.

'Something must be wrong with Sofu' thought the black haired boy, but seeing his Grandfather like this sort of worried him, so walking up until he stood right next to his Grandfather he gently placed a hand on his shoulder shaking him a little "Are you alright? The cake is ready, we were waiting for you downstairs, but you never showed up." the boy said in his soft voice as the aged man's then dull eyes sharpened with an increase in his heart beat in surprise to see his grandson beside him without him noticing.

"Ah! N-Naruto" the old man stuttered out embarrassed to be caught off guards by a boy who just turned twelve a few weeks back. "What the hell brat, I told you not to try sneaking up on me; you nearly gave me and heart attack!" the old man exclaimed placing a hand on his chest in an effort the calm himself down.

It was then Naruto noticed his grandfather holding a katana "Wow. Is this mom's birthday present, it looks beautiful" Naruto exclaimed with his traditional ear to ear grin bouncing on his feet.

"No, it's not" the old man in a monotone as he once again looked at the katana in his hands with a far-off look in his eyes and the room once again was drowning in a pregnant silence. At this point Naruto had stopped bounding on his feet sensing the atmosphere of the room and diverged all his attending to object causing it. It was obvious by the way his grandfather looked at the katana that there was some kind of emotional history between them.

It was then Naruto's eyes widened in realization as the harsh reality hit him right in his face with full force and his eyes moistened. "It's... It's an incredible katana" Naruto said in a heartbreaking tone breaking the trance was his grandfather was in while encircling his arms around his grandfather giving him a side hug.

"Yes, it was _once_ an incredible weapon," said the old man with a frown as he leaned against his grandson for the emotional support "After all it was ' _Once'_ use by your Sobo (grandmother)... As her _right handed_ sword... That is before she lost It." the old man blurts out. It took him a few moments to realize what he said and immediately regretted it.

"Oh, of course, I am sorry Sofu to bring it up. Take as long as you need" Naruto uttered as he broke the hug and turned around to leave the room not able to handle his crushing heat but was stopped when his grandfather caught his arm.

'Well, there is nothing much can be done now; I think he is quite ready now to hear how Retsu lost her arm and more...' The old man thought as he caught the Naruto's arm. "No, no, it's ok Naruto you do not need to leave. It's about time I told you what happened and more... That is before you step outside; into the real world "the old said, but whispered the last part as he motioned Naruto to sit on the side chair.

"It was during the second great ninja, we were once again called by our Senju cousins in Konoha to assist them on one of their crucial mission and we can't abide but accept the mission. It was just a few days after her twenty fifth birthday, our task us to help the Konoha Shinobi's capture a major sea port deep into Kirigakure territory through which core transferred all their weaponry." The old man said remembering back to the days he was still young.

"Back then both I and you Sobo were part of a special and proud unit; we changed the tides of a battlefield and once you see the big picture the outcome of wars merely by our presence. I am sure you already know about them as 'Roku Kyushu (Six great masters)'" to which Naruto nodded his head in affirmation, his mother had told him about his grandparents being a part of Roku Kyoshu or the Six great masters it was a special military unit back when the Uzushiogakure prospered. Where each member were the masters of their respective fields (Read more in AN).

"Quite frankly from the Intel we received the mission via-Konoha capturing the port for our unit was an easy task a takedown a few dozen's of canines and Jonins even a few ANBU and we were good, but the aftermath was what scared us the most. Once kiri realizes it's weaponry harbor is captured that will stop at nothing for nothing until the gain it back and we have to hold on to the port deep within the enemy lines for a couple of days with the help of two dozen Chunin and a few Jonin, dealing waves after waves of reinforcements. That was why they needed us the best unit of Uzushiogakure and possibly the world." The aged man said we a sense of pride.

"Also that would be when the Konoha heavy army will attack the front line of core; with the shortage of weaponry in a few days kiri forces will be in disadvantage and when Konoha breaks through the front lines of query only then they will march for the port."

"But aside of the front lines, then there was a part of us which we always left behind, a six year old girl the hope you Sobo and I fought for... Your mother. Fortunately enough, she was still young to be sent in the battle field... But if something was to happen to us on the battlefield she would have been crushed."

"It was always difficult for us to leave her alone as we went to the Front lines. With both of us always out on the field, we already missed a lot of her childhood and Retsu believed we have already tested our luck far too many times. Not that we did not believe in our skills, just that with so many close calls during the first and now the second ninja war, it was wise to quit the front lines and join the internal security before something bad happens or be ignorant a let Shinigami-sama (Death God) catch you. Well, we wished to be the wise one and decided to quit when the Second ninja war ends and that's when everything went down the hill..."

 **And as such here begins the great tale of Uzumaki.**

 **Next time on 'Lost clan': flashback begins where we will witness the beginning of the Battle of the port in the core and a lot more so please come back to read about my future updates.**

 **Author's Notes**

 **Quick Poll - I need an Uzumaki to be paired with Naruto so who should it be cuisine, Karin or Mito please comment your favorite in the review. I will reveal the in the next chapter.**

 **Roku Kyoshu - Also known as the six great masters. As the name suggests there are six members in this unit and where each member is the master of their respective fields. Each of them wears coats of masters as a proof of their mastery over a field. The six coats are said to be made by Jin Uzumaki the Founder of Uzumaki clan He presented these coats to his original six disciples, each who specialized in one of the six great ninja arts, Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, Senjutsu, and Fuinjutsu. Since the foundation of the Uzumaki clan these coats have been passed down from master to master. There are only two ways for the coat and the title of 'the master' to be passed down; either by the current master of a field to willingly pass the title… or by someone stronger killing the current master and claiming the coat by force.**

 **Thanks to Lord Rahl Master of D'Hara I got the idea of Roku Kyoshu from his chapter the Heir of Whirlpool.**

 **Comment your opinions please; also if anyone is interested in beta reading PM me.**

 **That's it; I hope I got the grammar correct, until next time.**

 **Thank you for reading.**


End file.
